Beat
by kellegirl
Summary: Sephiroth wasn't all that interested in going out, not that he had much of a choice with Zack blackmailing him. Perhaps a certain blond can help him get lost in the beat. 2 shot.


_This is old and had been sitting in my WIP folder for ages before I finally finished it. If you follow my livejournal you probably saw it in my WIP dump. If you don't follow my livejournal and want to see the WIP stuff there's a link in my profile. I'm narryaworry over there. I'll periodically do WIP dumps in order to allow people to see that despite not really posting too often, I do actually do quite a bit of work._

_Disclaimer:__ I have blaring techno music in my head pretty much everyday, but I still don't own Final Fantasy._

_Warning:__ male on male, groping, sex, you know, the usual._

_Recommended listening:__ Ke$ha 'take it off'._

_Dedication!__ this story is dedicated to the wonderful Talinsquall for buying me a 3 month subscription on Deviant Art. You're awesome!_

_Not betaed because it took long enough to finish, I might as well post it._

XxXxXxXxXx

"Come on Seph!" Zack whined, sprawling across the silver haired male's desk as he gave him his best puppy eyes, "It'll be fun!"

Sephiroth stared at the brunet for a moment before putting his hand on the first class's face and pushed, sending his friend sprawling onto the floor. "I'm busy," he said shortly, picking up the report he had been reading, "Why don't you go get that cadet you're always talking about to go with you."

"Nah," the raven haired male dismissed the idea, not bothering to get up from where he had fallen, "Spiky got kidnapped by the Turks, so he can't come."

"…a cadet got kidnapped by the Turks and you did not feel the need to inform me?" the General asked, not taking his eyes off the report, but hiking an eyebrow up at his friend none the less.

"Oh he'll be fine," Zack waved a hand as if batting the issue away, "They'll just dress him up in drag and dye his hair pink or something then return him in the morning."

"So the Turks have taken to emasculating the troops and I don't need to worry?"

"Oh it's not like that," the brunet snickered, "Cloud's friends with Reno, so it's just a friend messing with friend thing…or…something. I wasn't really paying attention. Reno just said that Spiky wouldn't be permanently harmed, so I let him get dragged off."

"You are a marvelous friend," Sephiroth said dryly, still not looking up from his report.

"If I promise to get you laid will you come?"

"No."

"How about if I promise not to release those pictures I took of you in the Wutai hot springs?"

"…you kept those?" Sephiroth finally looked up from his work.

"Yup," Zack grinned broadly as he got up off the floor, bending over to rest his elbows on the General's desk so that they were eye to eye, "So you coming or what?"

"I am going to make you pay for this," the silver haired male growled, "I hope you know that."

"I'm well aware," the brunet smirked triumphantly, "Now get your ass out of here and go get dressed. Wear something sexy."

"Fuck you."

"Been there, done that, and have the pictures to prove it," Zack waved a hand dismissively before ducking under Sephiroth's fist, "I'm going to go now."

"You do that."

"Be at the front entrance at 9 or the internet will get an eye full!" the SOLDIER sang as he practically skipped out of Sephiroth's office.

Sephiroth sat back in his chair, attempting to finish some work before he was forced into the night's excursion, but found fantasies of strangling his friend far more appealing. After an hour and little to no work actually getting finished, the silver haired male growled at his desk and stood up. Stalking out of his office, the General headed for the training rooms, intent on blowing off some steam before he met up with Zack once again. A little bit ahead of him a door slid open and a heavily ruffled looking blond exited through it, a redhead steering him with a hand on the blond's neck. Sephiroth recognized them as Cloud, Zack's cadet friend, and Reno of the Turks. Cloud was scowling slightly, but seemed otherwise unharmed, so the General dismissed any idea of actual kidnap. Any questions of what exactly the blond and redhead were doing together were pushed out of his mind as the pair disappeared into another doorway and Sephiroth continued on to the training room.

X_x_X_x

"I hate you so fucking much," Sephiroth growled as he prowled behind Zack, desperately fighting the urge to throttle the brunet.

"Oh come on Seph," the first class whined, "It'll be fun, just you see."

"I can not be seen at a gay nightclub Zack," the General hissed, "Shinra will have my head for the PR nightmare that will follow."

"Oh no they won't," the brunet waved a hand dismissively, "They'll play it up as Shinra being an accepting environment or some shit like that. Just let loose already, you're so tightly wound the stick up your ass has a stick up its ass."

"That is a lovely image Zack," Sephiroth wrinkled his nose slightly, ignoring the fascinated stares of the people waiting in line outside the club.

"Isn't it awesome? I just thought of it."

"I would never have guessed," the General deadpanned.

"You know if I didn't know better I would say you didn't like me," Zack pouted cutely as they got to the door, flashing their SOLDIER badges and gaining instant access.

"I just told you I hate you, how can you be wondering about whether or not I like you?"

"…that's not important!" the brunet bounced ahead a few steps before turning to walk backwards so he could look at the silver haired male, "But come on Seph! You gotta have some fun once in a while!"

"I have fun," Sephiroth countered, raising his voice to speak over the loud music blaring around them as they made their way into the club proper, "I go on missions, I kill things, and I train."

"That's not fun!" Zack yelled, "That's work! Have fun, dance, find some random stranger and fuck their brains out! That's fun!"

"Getting an STD is not fun," the pale haired male scoffed.

"Dude, condoms were made for a reason."

"I'm not having sex with a random stranger, with my luck they will end up stalking me or blackmailing me. A lot like you."

"Oh Seph, you hurt me, you really do," Zack clutched his heart as if in pain, "I'm not a stalker, I'm a persistently annoying friend."

"So you admit you're annoying?"

"…go get drunk you bastard!" the brunet shoved Sephiroth in the direction of the bar, his eyebrows furrowed in a determined glare.

Rolling his eyes slightly, the General allowed himself to be steered across the club and ignored Zack as he ordered for the both of them. It didn't really matter what the brunet got him, all the mako in his system rendered him incapable of becoming truly inebriated, but it was fun to watch Zack get completely blitzed. Letting his gaze wander over to the dance floor the silver haired male barely managed to stop himself from sneering at the mass of gyrating bodies. What exactly was so appealing about basically having sex with your clothes on was absolutely beyond Sephiroth. Besides, if someone went out there they would be subjected to continual carresses and violation of personal space by total strangers. Hardly an appealing situation.

"Drink this!" Zack yelled as he shoved a bottle of Wutain fire whiskey in the silver haired male's face.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and took the bottle, downing it quickly to minimize the burn in his throat before handing the empty bottle to the brunet. "There, I have had alcohol, can we leave now?"

"No!" the SOLDIER exclaimed, "Now we need to dance."

"I am NOT going out on that dance floor," Sephiroth glared slightly, "I have no desire to be raped with my clothes still on."

"Tch," Zack said, downing his own bottle of whiskey, "Fine, be a spoil sport. Too bad I'm going to have to turn over those pictures."

"You know I could kill you," the General said dully.

"Yeah, but you won't," the brunet grinned lopsidedly.

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because I had a present brought along for you!" Zack bounced excitedly, pointing out onto the floor.

Following the hyper active brunet's finger, Sephiroth scanned the mass of bodies with disinterest. He was about to turn back with a shrug when a flash of gold caught his eye. Moving along with the rest of the crowd was Cloud, a happy smile on his face as he moved his hips in time with the beat. The blond was surprisingly agile, his body seeming to almost flow in time with the music as he ran a hand up through his golden spikes. Not far off from him was Reno, grinding up against some drunk, black, bald man. Turning back to Zack, the General shrugged slightly, "I don't get it."

"Duuude," the brunet groaned, waving his second bottle of whiskey at the silver haired male, "He's cute, you're cute, he's gay, you're gay, he totally has a crush on you, you'd totally hit that. Put it together man!"

Sephiroth stood stock still for a moment before reaching out and smacking Zack on the back of the head. "You are such an idiot."

"My whiskey," Zack whimpered, looking down at the dropped bottle.

Rolling his eyes, Sephiroth snapped his fingers in front of the spiky haired male's face to get his attention. "What makes you think I'm looking for some one night stand?"

"Well you're always moaning about how you don't have time for a relationship and you seriously need to get laid. I mean really dude, you are so wound up that if you don't blow off some steam, preferably into Cloud there, that you will go all psycho killing spree on everyone. Cloud is more than willing, plus he's cute as a freaking button!"

"I don't do cute," Sephiroth sniffed indignantly, his eyes straying back to the gyrating blond.

"Uh huh, yeah, I really believe that," Zack scoffed, "Just go dance with him and see where it goes. What's the worst that could happen?"

"With you and Reno involved…I could blow up, be raped, be filmed making a fool of myself, be set on fire, have a blizzard spell cast on me, have my hair lightninged into static hell, be pantsed, kicked in the nuts, be shoved into Cloud so it looks like I'm raping him, be-"

"Okay!" Zack interrupted, "Geeze, I'm not going to do anything. Seriously though, if you don't make a move to at least dance with Cloud I'm going to be severely disappointed and Spiky is going to kill me for not holding up my end of the deal."

"What deal?"

"That's not important!" Zack cried as he gave the General a shove towards the dance floor, "Go makey the sexy already! I'm gonna find someone else to amuse me."

Sephiroth sighed heavily, seriously contemplating just turning around and walking out of the club all together. A quick glance towards the exit destroyed that thought as the silver haired male caught sight of his overly friendly fanclub president making their way towards him. Without Zack there to act as a buffer he would have no one to use as a human shield against the insane and very creepy 40 year old fan. Quickly weighing his options, the General decided that Cloud was the best one by far. Purposefully striding through the mass of bodies on the dance floor, Sephiroth made his way to the swaying blond. Coming up behind him, the General lightly touched Cloud's shoulder, leaning down so his face was parallel to the smaller male's when he turned.

"Act natural," Sephiroth's voice was only loud enough for the blond to hear over the pounding music.

Sapphire eyes peered into emerald questioningly for a moment before flicking behind the General briefly. Understanding dawned within those jewel like orbs and the blond smiled broadly as Cloud turned without stopping his hypnotic dance. With an almost practiced ease, the small male raised his arms and looped them around Sephiroth's shoulders as he pressed his small frame against the General. Sephiroth was struck by just how hot that small body was, how well it fit against his own. As Cloud continued to move to the beat, the General forced himself to move in sync. Their hips were pressed against one another while still maintaining a small distance between their chests, allowing eyes to roam over one another. Sephiroth knew he wasn't much to look at, having chosen to simply wear a button up white shirt and dress pants, but the blond was enthralling, especially up close. Cloud was wearing a tight pale blue t-shirt that showed every dip and curve of his muscles, high lighting the obvious hours spent in the gym, and low riding cargo pants. The hem of the blond's pants hung just low enough that Sephiroth could see the rim off navy blue boxers underneath. The smaller male's face was slightly flushed, bringing out the light freckles that were sprinkled over his cheeks. Golden spikes swayed with each sensual movement the blond made, the ease of movement making it clear that they were natural rather than styled.

Without really realizing it, the silver haired male began to run his hands over the body presented to him, his fingers following the lines of Cloud's muscles. Emerald eyes focused in on the way the blond's eyes slid closed and he bit his lip, perfectly white teeth worrying the plump flesh. Sephiroth couldn't deny that it felt good to touch Cloud in this way, to see him react so openly to him. it had been ages since he'd last had a partner to share his bed and if the was the blond shuddered when Sephiroth stroked the hemline of his pants was any indicator he was hardly unwilling. Still, the silver haired male didn't like the idea that he would be an one-night stand. He'd watched the officers around him flaunt their sexual conquests almost as if they were trophies, he wouldn't be a trophy for anyone, not when he was already a trophy for Shinra. No, if he were to take the delicious creature in his arms to bed he would have to keep him.

Deciding to deal with the actual decision of whether or not to take the blond later, Sephiroth simply gave himself over to the music. Cloud was incredibly graceful, pressing against him at all the right moments, running his fingers through long silver locks right when it was needed, his face twisting into all the right expressions. He was sensual in a way that Sephiroth couldn't hope to match anywhere. The silver haired male reveled in the fact that Cloud was bestowing him with this display, that the blond had turned down all other perspective partners in favor of him. The General could see the lusty gazes drifting towards them, only half directed at himself. Yes, there were quite a few people for Cloud to choose from right now. Hell, even the damn fanclub president was watching them with open desire.

Sweeping his gaze back down to the male in his arm, Sephiroth ground his hips into the blond's. sapphire eyes flicked open to stare up at the General and a smirk touched the older male's lips. Leaning down Sephiroth spoke only loud enough for Cloud to make out his words, "What do you want from me?"

"What do you mean?" Cloud all but moaned back.

"What do you want from me? One night, or for as long as you can? A trophy or a lover? What do you want?" Sephiroth punctuated his statement by biting lightly at Cloud's earlobe and gripping the blond's hips, forcefully pulling the smaller male against his form.

"I want," Cloud moaned as his head fell back, "I want everything I can get, for as long as you'll have me."

"Good," Sephiroth said as he suddenly pulled back from the blond, hiding a wince at the sudden lack of body head, "Come with me, we're going."

The General extended a hand to the dazed looking blond, smiling when it was immediately accepted. Without a backward glance Sephiroth forced his way through the mass of people on the dance floor, shoving more than a few of them out of his way. He could feel Cloud struggling to keep up with him, but didn't particularly care. Sephiroth needed to get out of the club, needed to get Cloud somewhere private and away from prying eyes as soon as possible. Cold air assaulted the pair as they finally emerged from the crowded building, the night surrounding them. With a quick glance at the line of people still waiting to get into the club, Sephiroth lead Cloud down the street towards the train station. When the were sufficiently far away from the crowd by the club, the General spun around, pulling the dazed blond against his body and claiming plump lips in a scorching kiss. Cloud seemed to almost melt against him as he surrendered to the kiss, eagerly opening his lips when Sephiroth prodded them with his tongue. The blond was clinging to the General when Sephiroth finally drew back, their panted breath mixing in the cold night air.

"I need to get you back to my place," Sephiroth muttered as he ran his fingers through silky golden spikes.

"Yeah," Cloud murmured, clearly distracted by the touches that the silver haired male was bestowing on him.

TBC

XxXxXxXxXx

_Um, yeah, so this is also for Valentine's Day because it just happened to get finished around the same time. Next chapter will be smut. I seem to be having some issues writing that at the moment in all my stories. Damn you muses, work! So comments are appreciated, but not necessary. I also have a new comment response policy based on the fact that I don't really have much time to reply anymore. Only comments that require a response will get them, so really short I liked it stuff won't get a response. Sorry if this effects you, I just really don't have time to spend an hour and a half every day going through comments and responding._


End file.
